Who Will Save Your Soul?
by Home And Charmed
Summary: Piper has a Break down and turns evil please R&R i know the summary sucks but please just read it
1. Default Chapter

Note: This was inspired by the flash movies in thecharmedones.com in Prue Funeral PG13 on the safe side, contains Mild Lanauge This is set after Oh my Goodness part 2 The usual junk I don't own them (If I did Prue and Cole would be alive and Leo would still be here) and yes Chris is here as well as Wyatt. The Song is written by Jewel 'Who Will Save Your Soul **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ***********  
Who Will Save your Soul Summary: After Leo leaves to become an Elder Piper breaks and goes insane and it has major effects on the charmed ones, Who will save Piper? **************************************************************************** ******************************************* Told from Piper's POV then it will switch to Phoebe Paige and Chris in later chapters  
  
I stood at my bedroom window glazing out tot he heavens where Prue, Andy, Grams, Mum, Leo and maybe Cole were, the deaths were unbearable, I just don't know what to do anymore, I am going insane, I feel my heart breaking, Tears threating to spill, I just couldn't do it anymore, I hated my job as a charmed one maybe if I weren't all the people I loved would be with me including Cole.  
  
I hated the Elders, I hated everyone leaving me, I lay in bed with an empty spot next to me, when I enter Ether Phoebe or Paige's room it reminds me of Prue, Cole and Grams.  
  
I try to hold in for Phoebe Paige and Wyatt and I keep pushing Chris away, I Keep thinking off committing Suicide but then say to myself that crazy but I can feel something, Darkness growing inside of me mixing in with my emotions and Pain and anger.  
  
Sometime I wonder what would of happened if the others were still alive, The Darkness is growing stronger, my heart pounding, my rage is so great now I can't handle it.  
  
Then it came to me, to quit my duty all together, the Elders have taken so much away from me, it time to give in my dark side quit the forces of good, Avenge Andy, Prue, Grams, Mum and Cole's death and take Leo and all of them from the heavens and destroy the Elders Only the ones who opposed me.  
  
People living their lives for you on TV.  
  
They say they're better than you and you agree.  
  
He says, "Hold my calls for me I must go."  
  
The Boss says, "Come here boy. There ain't nothin' for free."  
  
Another doctor's bill, a lawyer's bill,  
  
Another cute cheap thrill  
  
You know you love him if you put him in your will but... Who will save your souls when it comes to the flowers now  
  
Who will save your souls after all the lies that you told, boy  
  
Who will save your souls if you won't save your own? We try to hustle them, try to bustle them, try to cuss them  
  
The cops want someone to bust down on Orleans Avenue  
  
Another day, another dollar, another war, another tower  
  
Went up to where the homeless had their homes  
  
So we pray to as many different gods as there are flowers  
  
But we call religion our friend  
  
We're so worried about saving our souls  
  
Afraid that God will take his toll  
  
That we forget to begin Who will save your souls when it comes to the berries now  
  
Who will save your souls after all the lies that you told, boy  
  
Who will save your souls if you won't save your own?  
  
La da de da... Some are walking, some are talking, some are stalking their kill  
  
Got social security, but that it doesn't pay your bills  
  
There are addictions to feed and there are mouths to pay  
  
So you bargain with the Devil, say you're o.k. for today,  
  
You say that you love them, take their money and run  
  
Say, it's been swell, sweetheart, but it was just one of those things  
  
Those flings, those strings you've got to cut,  
  
So get out on the streets, girls, and bust your butts. Who will save your souls when it comes to it baby  
  
Who will save your souls after all the lies that you told, boy  
  
Who will save your souls if you won't save your own?  
  
La da de da...  
  
A/N I think the song sort of has to do with the story, anyway did you like it all I ask is 3 reviews and I will continue soon (It nearly the end of school for Summer so as you know that the final Exams are coming for me) I think Piper is pretty brave really she was able to handle all the deaths 


	2. Turning into Evil

Note: This was inspired by the flash movies in thecharmedones.com in Prue Funeral PG13 on the safe side, contains Mild Lanauge This is set after Oh my Goodness part 2 The usual junk I don't own them (If I did Prue and Cole would be alive and Leo would still be here) and yes Chris is here as well as Wyatt. The Song is written by Jewel 'Who Will Save Your Soul **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ***********  
Who Will Save your Soul Summary: After Leo leaves to become an Elder Piper breaks and goes insane and it has major effects on the charmed ones, Who will save Piper? **************************************************************************** *******************************************  
  
Told from Paige's POV  
  
"98,99, 100" I said to myself as I put the hairbrush, I never used to run the brush through 100 times but since Leo left it all I could do to distract me from..., well everything" I walked out of my room and walked down downs in the lounge room I could hear Phoebe playing with Wyatt and Hear Chris in the shower.  
  
But Piper on the other hand she hasn't came out of her room for months now, I was really worried about her but Phoebe says she will get over it. and Chris said that it hard on her but she will pull through even thought Chris wouldn't know. Phoebe would but I know something is seriously wrong with her I am afraid that Darkness will take it toll and totally take over her.  
  
I walked to her room and knocked three times but no answer I only been here for 3 years but I was still piper sister and I was frightened for her, I seen somebody do this, they become a monster who was finally shot after trying to haunt me down. I didn't want that to happen to her. I knocked again, this time the door opened. 'Piper?" Paige gasped, The women standing before her was not a Piper like. She wore black from head to toe, Had black eyeliner, even Black Nail Polish Piper looked like she was on the dark side. "What" Piper asked in a not so Piper tone. "I was wondering if you were okay?" Paige asked, she then noticed Piper grasped on a knife in one clutched hand. "Sweetie what are you doing?" Paige said "Doing something I should of done along time ago" Piper snapped she pushed Paige out of the way and walked downstairs. "Hey Piper" Phoebe said to her sister. "Chris!" Piper called out ignoring her middle sister and her son. Chris orbed in 'What?' He asked her. "I have something to say and I think you hear me" Piper said Chris and Phoebe had also noticed the knife. 'I am leaving, I am going to the dark side, but it not your fault, I am going to haunt the Elders down and bring everyone back, I will not try to kill you, and please look after Wyatt" Piper said in one breath. They were Shell shocked. "Farewell my sisters" Piper replied and she walked towards the door "Hold on a minute" Phoebe said grabbing Wyatt in one arm. Piper put her hand on the doornob and opened it. "Piper we need you, You can't leave" Phoebe begged. Piper looked at the three 'No you don't" she said she then walked out the door shutting it in Phoebe, Paige and Chris' face.  
  
People living their lives for you on TV.  
  
They say they're better than you and you agree.  
  
He says, "Hold my calls for me I must go."  
  
The Boss says, "Come here boy. There ain't nothin' for free."  
  
Another doctor's bill, a lawyer's bill,  
  
Another cute cheap thrill  
  
You know you love him if you put him in your will but... Who will save your souls when it comes to the flowers now  
  
Who will save your souls after all the lies that you told, boy  
  
Who will save your souls if you won't save your own? We try to hustle them, try to bustle them, try to cuss them  
  
The cops want someone to bust down on Orleans Avenue  
  
Another day, another dollar, another war, another tower  
  
Went up to where the homeless had their homes  
  
So we pray to as many different gods as there are flowers  
  
But we call religion our friend  
  
We're so worried about saving our souls  
  
Afraid that God will take his toll  
  
That we forget to begin Who will save your souls when it comes to the berries now  
  
Who will save your souls after all the lies that you told, boy  
  
Who will save your souls if you won't save your own?  
  
La da de da... Some are walking, some are talking, some are stalking their kill  
  
Got social security, but that it doesn't pay your bills  
  
There are addictions to feed and there are mouths to pay  
  
So you bargain with the Devil, say you're o.k. for today,  
  
You say that you love them, take their money and run  
  
Say, it's been swell, sweetheart, but it was just one of those things  
  
Those flings, those strings you've got to cut,  
  
So get out on the streets, girls, and bust your butts. Who will save your souls when it comes to it baby  
  
Who will save your souls after all the lies that you told, boy  
  
Who will save your souls if you won't save your own?  
  
La da de da...  
  
A/N I know it was short I am sorry but did you like it anyway? Please review 


End file.
